In the AGES cohort we are estimating the prevalence and risk factors of eye disease as well investigating possible functional correlates in persons exhibiting clinical signs of disease in other organ systems, including the brain. A detailed follow-up examination on a subset of surviving elderly individuals in this cohort occurred between 2008 and 2011; data to be ready for analysis in Fall 2012. AGES is a member of the Cohort for Heart and Aging Research in Genomic Epidemiology (CHARGE) consortium. As such, it is involved in genetic meta-analysis for discovery or replication of genetic variants of disease. DNA on a subgroup of the AGES participants was genotyped in 2009 using an Illumina 370CNV BeadChip array. Exome chip genotyping will become available in Fall 2012. For more information on the AGES study, see http://www.hjarta.is/english/ages. Refer to project bibliography on the study website for published papers and papers in press. See also annual reports ZIAAG007380 and ZIAG006000(Dr. Harris).